Episode 2
Fated Meeting is the 2nd episode of the first season and the anime Kingdom. Synopsis The episode begins with Shin demanding to know how the Hyou look alike knew his best friend. While trying to get answers, the assassin Jo Kan arrives and attacks the hut the two are in. It turns out that the look alike is King Ei Sei. Hyou was taken in the palace to be used as the king's double due to their identical looks. Shin is enraged that the king used Hyou as a substitute even though he knew the latter would be attacked, but decides to deal with Jo Kan first since he was the one to actually kill Hyou. While fighting, Jo Kan says that Shin will never be able to defeat him because he has never spilled blood before. This seems true when Shin gets thrown into the hut and is paralyzed from the blow. When Ei Sei tells him to fight for Hyou, however, a new strength appears in Shin and he is able to stand and fight again. While Shin and Jo Kan have a second battle, Ei Sei recalls a conversation he had with Hyou when they first met. Hyou had said that he believed Shin was the stronger one out of the two of them, and he tells Ei Sei to use his best friend if he is defeated. After the memory ends, Ei Sei can see that Hyou had a point. While Shin and Jo Kan are fighting, Shin seems to be adapting to the battle and is starting to see through all of the assassin's attacks. Jo Kan starts to panic once Shin is able to land a few hits on him. After a final blow from Shin that disarms Jo Kan, the assassin begs for his life and says that he has children that he needs to take care of. Shin is affected by this plea and lets him go, but Ei Sei kills the man, saying that his sins and his children are unrelated. During this, Sei Kyou is seen in the palace demanding his brother's head from a servant. His threatening gets interrupted by Ketsu Shi who informs him that the troops have been dispatched. These words trigger a memory in the man who Sei Kyou was threatening. According to him, the Qin army had gone to Zhao and was able to defeat the enemy by pushing them into the castle and laying siege. The Zhao armies killed each other and were forced to try and survive by eating each other's flesh. The same army that caused this inhumanity is the one sent after Ei Sei. After only a few minutes, Ei Sei and Shin are quickly surrounded by the army who had massacred the Kokuhi outlaws. Ei Sei tells Shin that Hyou had become his double to become a great general, and Shin decides to hold off killing the king for now. After he decides to fight his way along the river to get past the army, Ka Ryo Ten appears out of nowhere. After taking off his owl mask to reveal a young boy, Ten tells him that he knows about a secret path that will help them avoid confronting the soldiers. Characters in Order of Appearance * Shin * Hyou mentioned * Ei Sei * Jo Kan * Ka Ryo Ten * Sei Kyou * Ketsu Shi * Shou Bun Kun mentioned Characters Introduced * Haku Ki mentioned * Gi Kou Notes * This episode covers the 3rd and 4th chapters of the Manga. Media Kingdom episode 2.jpg pursuer attacks.png seikyoudemandsanswers.png seikyou attacks.png ketsushi_seikyou talk.png shin stands.png shin vs pursuer.png shin wins.png army comes.png shin + ei sei go.png shin + ei sei.png Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes